


Untitled Azryal birthday fic

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Chains, Disturbing Themes, Fingerfucking, Leather Kink, M/M, Riding Crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have some kinky sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Azryal birthday fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azryal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azryal/gifts).



Candles lit the room, throwing shadows on Charles’ body, underlining the curve of a calf, the flatness of a stomach, the grace of a neck. The chains and leather straps bounded his limbs and shone under the dim glow. Charles writhed on the bed and the sheets rustled, whispering their contentment of experiencing great pleasure through the man’s shivers.

Slashes of red covered Charles’ flesh, in stark contrast to the paleness of his fair skin – like dozens of hungry mouths, they feasted on him, devouring every tasty part of his already delicious body. Erik envied them and wanted for his own lips to join the banquet. But for now he was happy looking at Charles arching his spine under Erik’s loving assaults.

The riding crop struck again, bringing more carmine red to the picture. Erik admired the lace of Charles’ wounds for an instant before he bent over his lover and took one of his nipples in his mouth, plunging his teeth viciously in the tender flesh. The moan escaping Charles’ throat at this moment went straight to Erik’s groin. His engorged cock twitched and a drop of clear fluid ran down the shaft.

Charles was in no better state, as his own erection was flushed from the tip to the base, which was encased in a ring of leather. Erik teased him with a lick at the head of his cock, savoring the bitter taste of Charles’ arousal and expressing his appraisal with a low growl. When he buried two fingers in Charles’ hole without warning, he waited for him to use their safe-word, sure that a boundary had been crossed. But what Charles said was: “More…” in a breathless murmur.

Erik wasted no time and added two more fingers, pounding Charles’ entrance relentlessly with vigorous twists of his wrist until Charles exploded in an earth-shattering orgasm. A couple of strokes were enough for Erik to follow him into oblivion, coming hard on Charles’ still heaving chest. When he caught his breath, Erik removed Charles’ harness and accessories and threw them to the other end of the room.

There would be time later for gentler love-making. But for now, they had quenched their thirst of leather and blood. They fell onto the bed in each other’s arms and in a blissful sleep.


End file.
